Skua's Request
by Razer530
Summary: Gloria gets captured by Alpha Skua while on her way back from Penguin Elementary, He wants to experiment with Gloria in order to obtain experiences he hasn't felt in a while.


Baby Gloria traveled home after a fun day of singing at Penguin Elementary. After a day of singing with Miss Viola and the rest of the class, she was looking forward to go hang out with Mumble, the best friend that anyone could ask for."Well there!Hello flipper bird!"

Gloria turned around to see a big brown skua, she trembled in fear as she was taught by her father of the dangers of skuas. She waddled as fast as she could but to no avail. The skua flew over her and landed infront of her,standing between her and her way home."Mumble!Help Me!"Gloria screamed as loud as she could for any penguin to hear. For Gloria, there wasn't anyone around to save her.

The skua had a yellow tag on his leg, which was revealed to be the Alpha Skua. She had nowhere to go, she started to accept her fate. As it looked like the brown bird was about to use his feet to push Gloria down. There was a voice, a voice that Gloria herself recognized."Mumble!"

Mumble was in an angry mood, the same skua that tried to harm him has come back to harm his best friend. Gloria tried to waddle away as the Skua was distracted by Mumble but the skua started to fly into the sky."Gloria!Look out!"

Gloria was being picked up by Alpha Skua, starting to fly higher for Mumble to catch the skua."Gloria!Hang on!"That was all she could hear as she was being carried away to the Entrance of Emperor Land. Once she was let go, she tried to waddle in the direction of Emperor Land but before she could do so. Alpha Skua landed right in front of her, blocking her escape.

"No!Please!Don't eat me!"Gloria's back was pushed against a wall of ice as she tried to be brave.

"I did not bring you here to eat you."

"Your not?"She surprised.

"You see flipper girl, I brought you out here because I want you to do for me is something that I want the most."Gloria didn't want to answer but she did."What is it?"

"You see, I am suppose to eat you but since your the flipper girl with the singing voice. I am going to let you go but..."Alpha Skua turned around, his breathing became more rapid."Don't go anywhere."The large skua walked behind a pile of snow. Gloria was confused;If he didn't want to eat her then, what did he need from her?

It wasn't until when he appeared from the pile of snow, at that moment she was surprised and shocked at the same time. Between both his web feet, appearing from between his legs was something that she never seen before.

"What's that?"She was still shocked and surprised as Alpha Skua answered her question."This thing here is what your friends have, this is what you call a dingaling." **(Sorry I had to do it XD)**

Gloria didn't have time to think about that answer. She could only stare at the organ more surprised as he slowly walked towards her. He continued to walk until the large thing was a few meters away from her beak. She could smell it, it had a smell that she never experienced before."What is this again?"

"It's called a dingaling, flipper girl."

Gloria's mind was blank, what was she suppose to do with it?

"What do you want me to do?"

Gloria now had questions running through her mind, what was he going to do?

"Open your beak."

"Open my beak?What for?"Gloria didn't put it to be a problem so she opened her beak just as she was told to.

"I want you to try to put this into your mouth."

She was even more surprised, he wanted her to put this dingaling into her mouth."No!I can't."

"If you want me to not eat you, then you have to do it flipper girl."Gloria left her beak open as the skua brought the organ close to her beak. Due to it's size, it touched both her top and bottom beak. Her beak guided it as it was slid closer towards the back of her beak. The taste was almost unbearable, it tasted disgusting if she could say.

Despite opening her small beak including her small mouth as wide as she could. The organ of the large bird had difficulty entering due to it being fully sized."I can't do it, It's too big for me."

Alpha Skua was now getting impatient."Well try harder."

Gloria was now frightened, if she didn't get this thing into her mouth. She was afraid that he would change his mind and eat her. She didn't want that to happen, she wanted to go back home, to be with her mom and dad but most importantly of all, she wanted to be with Mumble. Seeking to solve the problem, she applyed a squeezing motion to the front of the large organ with both her tiny flippers. The Skua moaned to her action as he moved forward, sending his penis slowly passing over the top and bottom of her beak and into her mouth. Hoping to seek the problem more, she stretched her beak to it's very limits. The organ was squeezed by the corners of her mouth as his large organ slowly moved deeper into her mouth.

Her gag reflex kicked in as the large organ reached the back of her mouth, this made her cough in response. Even though the half of his organ was in her mouth, Alpha Skua kept pushing forward. Pushing the little chick against the ice. She began to struggle as her mouth began to water with saliva. She placed both of her flippers to squeeze them against his organ, pushing it in the opposite direction. Alpha Skua stopped what he was doing, he quickly walked backward to respond to her actions. As the organ left her mouth,her flooded mouth bursting open as the tight space opened up. Extra saliva dripped from her beak as she coughed continuously. As the first long strings reached the snow below, breathing hard to replace the spent oxygen in her lungs. She looked at the organ,The head now covered in saliva, a fresh coating of it. It was still slightly in it's liquid form, the sun made it sparkle. Gloria looked down and had to hold in her crying.

"I don't want to do it anymore."Gloria said to the larger bird in shame.

"We're just getting started flipper girl."

Gloria knew that he was not going to listen, she was going to have to put that thing into her mouth again. If she was going to be let go, She might as well get over it. She stretched her mouth to her very limits again, squeezing the organ with her flippers. Alpha Skua slowly moved forward into her mouth, but this time instead of having difficulty moving along like the first time. Her mouth which was covered in wetness, effortlessly moved the organ along with her wet tongue. Gloria began to get a sense of what it tasted like. It had a bitter taste to it at first, but as it was moved deeper into her mouth, it began to taste salty. She was beginning to like this, she didn't understand why but she put that thought away as the organ reached the back of her throat, causing her to once again cough saliva up again.

Both her beak and her mouth began to hurt from being fully open for so long. However she denied the pain, She was beginning to like this experience. She could taste some strange liquid forming in the inside of her mouth that made her body go wild. She didn't know what it was but, it mixed with the salty taste which made her want to crave for more. So she slurped on the organ, sending signals to the Skua's brain. He moaned in response, as she slurped on it faster and faster. She continued to do this until she began to squeeze her flippers around the organ and push it backwards. He stepped backwards as it exited away from her mouth and hovered a few meters from her open beak as she breathed once again to replace the spent oxygen.

"Are you tired flipper bird?"

"No...I want more."

Gloria didn't really care about the pain that resulted from this, the experience was undeniable to the point that she wanted to feel the pain of the large organ in her mouth. To prove her point, she gripped both sides of the organ with her flippers and began to attempt to insert it into her open beak.

Alpha Skua made eye contact with her, he gave a smile to her."I am going to give it to you now."The skua placed his wing over the thin wall of ice, gripping the top of it. Once the large organ was squeezed into her mouth. The large bird began to slowly thrust back and forth. Slipping easily as her mouth kept the organ wet. Alpha Skua increased the pace, thrusting back and forth faster. This caused the head of the dingaling to hit her gag reflex repeatedly, making her feel like she was about to throw up but she didn't even care about it anymore. The more she coughed up saliva, the more amazing the experience will become. Alpha Skua began to moan as she slurped when he had half of his organ in her mouth.

By now, Gloria was being starved of fresh oxygen for her lungs. She wanted to stop him but at the same time didn't want the experience to end. She didn't know what was coming, all she could do was continue on. The Skua's moans continued as the process was repeated, until finally he came.

As the first ejaculation happened, her brown eyes went wide as it was unexpected. It was unpleasant as sticky fluid was shooting forcefully into the back of her mouth. Her eyes changed modes, her eyes rolled back and tears began to leak out in reaction to the pain. The salty taste however was the only thing that made her happy.

She gulped in attempt to swallow most of the liquid but due to the saltiness of the semen. There was still plenty of it occupying her mouth as the second ejaculation happened. It overflowed her mouth making her eyes droop and water more. The semen began to erupt from the tight spaces all around her beak to the outside, making the pain more unpleasant.

The ejaculations continued as she gulped down the liquid as best as she could. Alpha Skua had both his eyes closed as the chick under him continued to gulp his seed almost nonstop. He was able to count the number of times he ejected the burst of semen. To both their disappointment, his ejaculation began to slow down with the amount of semen that was being shot.

When he finished, Gloria was now able to swallow more effectively. Her stomach felt so full that she didn't think she could shallow more but she did. It took her three gulps to drain her mouth of both his semen and her saliva. He slowly pulled the softening organ from her mouth. String of saliva was still connected to it as it slid softly over her still wet tongue before reaching the end of her bottom beak. Making it drop towards the ground with left over semen dripping from it. With strings of semen and saliva connecting all around her beak and mouth, she flickered her tongue around to gather the leftover fluids to wash it all away. The salty taste that she now favored sloshed around her mouth as she began to gulp the combined fluids down until she was sure all of it was gone. As she breathed heavily to regain oxygen, Gloria held her flippers to wipe away the tears from her eyes then turned her attention to the upper and lower parts of her beak which was now covered in a messy coat of semen due to the leakage from her mouth. She licked her flippers to clean it, tasting the salty substance. After she licked her flippers clean, she only thought of what just happened those moments before. Leftover semen coated the snow below her, leading her to a happy look. Because of her full stomach,she slowly fell on her belly to begin eating the snow to remove any evidence.

Once she finished, she stood up and looked back at the Skua, which was looking down back at her. He give a smile again, before turning around.

"Your now free to go."

Gloria had one question that now bothered her."Why did you do this?"Alpha Skua didn't answer as he flapped away into the sky. Gloria with her enlarged stomach began to walk to the entrance of Emperor Land where Mumble waddled quickly to his best friend."Gloria!Are you okay!?"

"Yes Mumble,I am okay."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, he made a promise to me, if I caught a fish for him he would let me go."

"Just like that?"

Gloria yawned with her eyes starting to become droopy."Mumble, I am tired...All I want to do is go home."

Mumble and Gloria waddled from the enterance of Emperor Land to her parent's cave.

"Gloria!"Her mother waddled towards her, snuggling her."Oh!I thought I lost you!"

Gloria told her mother what she had told Mumble. As always, her mother didn't thank Mumble for bringing her back. Gloria and Mumble stared at each other with sad faces as they both departed.

As her mother carried her home, Gloria could still taste the saltiness of the Skua's semen. It will take at least a few days for the taste to fully go away if she was correct. She needed to rest, that was what her mind said. Unknown to her, this was only the beginning of an adventure.


End file.
